Adventure
by honey-kimy
Summary: Yewook fanfic, BL. Medalion yang dimiliki Ryeowook berhasil direbut oleh kelompok tidak dikenal. Yesung ingin membantu Ryeowook menyelamatkan Siwon.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure chap 1

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Hyukjae, Siwon, Heechul, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humour, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Ryeowook adalah _namja_ manis yang jago olah raga, sangat menyanyagi _hyung_-nya

Ryeowook POV

_Anneyong . . ._

Aku adalah Kim Ryeowook, umurku 17 tahun. Aku seorang _namja_ mungil yang berbakat dalam olah raga. Aku sangat menyayangi Siwon _hyung_, kau tahu mengapa aku sangat meyayangi Siwon _hyung?_ Karena dia yang menemukanku. Aku adalah anak yang dibuang dipemakaman ketika bayi, dan Siwon _hyung_-lah memungutku dan membawaku ke rumah _Eomaa_ Heechul.

Sekarang Siwon _hyung_ sedang di Amerika untuk mengambil gelar Master disana. Dia bilang supaya aku menunggunya pulang karena dia akan membawakan aku oleh-oleh yang sangat istimewa. Apa itu aku tidak tahu.

Ryeowook POV end.

"Ryeowook ! Coba kau tunjukkan tendanganmu sekali lagi!" perintah pelatih Taekondo.

"Siap guru!" sahut Ryeowook lantang.

Ciaatttttt

Ryeowook memeperagakan jurus tendangannya kepada teman-teman satu klubnya, meskipun Ryeowook memiliki tubuh kecil dan pendek tapi kemampuannya dalam Taekondo tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Bahkan dia juga menguasai berbagai macam olah raga.

"Wook-_ie_!" panggil _namja_ dengan senyum _gummy_ _smile_-nya.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. "Hyuk-_ie hyung_, aku kira _hyung_ belum selesai latihan dance-nya." cicit Ryeowook.

"Iya tadi hanya berlatih sebentar saja. Oh ya Wook-_ie_, ini dvd pesananmu." Hyukjae menyerahkan dvd film petualangan kesukaan Ryeowook.

"Wah _hyung, gomawo_. Kau memang yang terbaik." puji Ryeowook.

"Ck, dasar kau memuji _hyung_ jika sudah dapat yang diinginkan." ucap Hyukjae sambil mengacak rambut Ryeowook kasar, kemudian berlari meninggalkannya.

"YA! _Hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan lari, awas kau _hyung_!" Ryeowook berlari mengejar Hyukjae yang sudah meninggalkannya.

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae memang sangat dekat, selalu saja mereka saling bercanda setiap harinya. Setelah selesai acara kejar-kejaran antara Ryeowook dan Hyukjae, kedua _namja_ manis itu berhenti di pinggil lapangan tenis dimana sang juara tenis sedang berlatih.

"Wook-_ie_, lihatlah _yeoja-yeoja_ tersebut yang sedang mengagumi Minho." ujar Hyukjae saat melihat deretan _yeoja_ yang selalu histeris meneriaki Minho, si jawara tenis.

"Ck, apa sih bagusnya Minho, lebih hebat Siwon _hyung_. Dia kurang macho." komentar Ryeowook, membandingkan antara dua bersaudara Siwon dan Minho.

"Jadi aku tidak macho Wook-_ie_?" tanya Minho yang mendadak sudah berdiri di depan kedua namja masis tersebut.

"Mi-minho?" gagap Ryeowook saat menyadari Minho sudah berdiri dihadapannya. "_Anniya_, kau hari ini sangat keren. Iya keren sekali. . ." puji Ryeowook.

"Terlambat, aku sudah mendengar semua yang kau ucapkan tadi." sahut Minho dengan nada marah.

"Ck, kau mau marahpun aku tidak takut. Week." Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Minho. "Kalau berantam aku pasti yang menang." ucap Ryeowook dengan percaya diri tinggi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain tenis saja?" tawar Minho, mungkin ia dapat mengalahkan Ryeowook dengan Tenis, mengingat dia jagonya dalam bidang tersebut.

"OK, siapa takut. Mana raketnya!" pinta Ryeowook.

Setelah Ryeowook menerima raket dari Minho, Ryeowook segera memposisikan dirinya dilapangan. Pertandinganpun dimulai, Ryeowook dapat mengimbangi serangan dari Minho. Bahkan ia mampu membalikkan keadaan dan mengungguli Minho.

Merasa akan dikalahkan oleh Ryeowook, Minho mengembalikan bola ke Ryeowook dengan sekuat tenaga hingga bola malah keluar dari lapangan dan menambah poin untuk Ryeowook.

Set.

Seorang _namja_ berambut blonde memungut bola yang keluar dari lapangan dan memainkannya dengan melempar-lemparkannya keatas.

"Ah terima kasih sudah mengambilkan bolanya." seru Ryeowook pada _namja_ blonde tersebut.

_Namja_ blonde menyerahkan bolanya kepada Ryeowook seraya berkata "Apa sang juara tenis tidak malu bertanding dengan _namja_ pendek seperti dia." Tangannya menunjuk _namja_ mungil yang berada didepannya. "Ini sih lebih cocok disebut pertandingan banci!" cibirnya lagi. Lihat saja perbandingan tubuh antara Minho dan Ryeowook.

"MWO! BANCI? Banci kepalamu!"

Duakkk

Ryeowook memukulkan raketnya pada kaki _namja_ blonde yang seenak jidatnya mengatainya pendek dan banci. "Jaga bicaramu kepala besar!" teriak Ryeowook kesal.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Kepala besar, puas!" teriak Ryeowook sebelum meninggalkan _namja_ berambut blonde yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Aku jadi ingin menghadapi kalian." tantang _namja_ blonde kemudian. "Tapi supaya seimbang aku akan menghadapi sang juara saja. Aku tidak mau melawan _namja_ pendek itu!"

"KAU! Sekali lagi kau menyebutku _namja_ pendek, ku habisi kau. Minho kalahkan kepala besar itu!" teriak Ryeowook dengan penuh emosi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghadapimu!" kini Minho maju, dan menyambut tantangan _namja_ _blonde_ tersebut.

Ryeowook menyerahkan raket yang ia pegang kepada _namja_ yang mengatainya pendek setelah meninju lengan _namja_ tersebut. Kemudian berlalu mengambil tempat duduk di bangku penonton untuk menyemangati Minho.

"Minho, Ayo kalahkan dia!" teriak Ryeowook penuh semangat.

Pertandinganpun dimulai, tanpa disangka _namja blonde_ dapat mengalahkan Minho dengan mudah. Mereka yang dipinggir lapangan di buat syok dengan pertandingan tersebut, bagaimana bisa _namja_ asing tiba-tiba menantang Minho sang juara tenis dan mengalahkannya dengan telak.

"YA! Siapa kamu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan lantangnya.

"Aku Jeremy Kim, kalian boleh memanggilku Yesung, aku akan menjadi murid sekolah ini mulai besok." akhirnya _namja blonde_ tersebut mengenalkan dirinya.

"Cih, Yesung? Suara jelek seperti itu bisa dipanggil Yesung. Apa mereka tuli?" cibir Ryeowook.

"YA! Pendek! Apa kau bilang? Apa aku perlu menyanyikan lagu untukmu supaya kau tahu betapa merdunya suaraku eoh." narsis Yesung.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak ada waktu untuk mendengarkan suaramu jelekmu." tolak Ryeowook, berlalu meninggalkan lapangan untuk pulang dengan mulut komat-kamit menyumpahi _namja_ yang bernama Jeremy Kim.

"_Eomma,_ disekolahku ada anak baru yang sangat menyebalkan, berwajah Korea, berambut _blonde_, dan berkepala besar." cerita Ryeowook pada _Eomma_-nya begitu sampai rumah.

"Dia tampan tidak?" tanya _Eomma_ Ryeowook menanggapi cerita anaknya.

"Hemm, aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya tadi." jawab Ryeowook "Masih tetap tampan Siwon _hyung Eomma_."

"Ck, kau ini yang dipikaranmu hanya Siwon saja."

"Karena aku sangat menyayanginya _Eomma_, coba saja Siwon _hyung_ tidak menemukanku. Aku pasti sudah mati membeku." komentar Ryeowook.

"Ya terserah kau saja sayang. Ini ada surat dari _hyung_ tersayangmu itu." Heechul menyerahkan sepucuk surat untuk Ryeowook. Surat yang Ryeowook nantikan, surat dari Siwon yang sedang menempuh pendidikan di Amerika.

"Kyaaaa . . . " seru Ryeowook gembira. "Terima kasih _Eomma_-ku yang cantik, semoga novel _Eomma_ cepat rilis dan mendapat bonus yang banyak." Ryeowook mencium pipi Heechul lalu berlari menuju kamarnya untuk membaca surat dari Siwon.

"YA!" teriak Heechul pada anak semata wayangnya. Walaupun ia anak angkat tapi Heechul dan suaminya sangat menyayanginya lebih dari apapun.

Ryeowook membuka surat dari Siwon, sedikit kecewa dengan isinya karena Siwon hanya menuliskan beberapa kata saja didalamnya. Ryeowook kembali melipat surat tersebut dan meletakkannya dikotak surat yang berada diatas meja belajarnya.

Malam telah berganti pagi, Ryeowook masih betah bergelung dalam selimutnya. Bangun pagi merupakan hal terberat bagi Ryeowook sehingga Heechul harus turun tangan membangunkan _namja_ penyuka Jerapah tersebut.

"Kim Ryeowook, _ireona_! Ya bangun! kau mau sekolah tidak?" teriak Heechul dari luar kamar Ryeowook.

Heechul membuka kamar anaknya karena tidak mendengar ada sahutan dari dalam. "YA KIM RYEOWOOK! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur hah?" Heechul menarik kasar selimut Ryeowook hingga _namja_ yang tengah bergelut didalamnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Akh . . . _appo_!" Ryeowook meringis kesakitan sambil memegang pantatnya yang mencium lantai. "_Eomma_, kau tega sekali~~" rengeknya.

"_Eomma_ bukannya tega, kalau tidak begini kau tidak akan bangun dari tidurmu." Heechul melipat selimut Ryeowook, kemudian membantunya berdiri. "Pergilah mandi, 30 menit lagi gerbang sekolahmu bakal ditutup." Heechul memperingati.

"Hwaaa . . . kenapa _Eomma_ tidak membangunkanku dari tadi." teriak Ryeowook sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Ck, dasar!" Heechul kembali membereskan kamar Ryeowook yang nampak seperti kapal pecah.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah akhirnya Ryeowook sampai ke sekolah bahkan sebelum gerbang ditutup sambil mengigit sepotong roti yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Hah syukurlah, aku tidak terlambat." ucapnya dengan mulut penuh roti di dalamnya, mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hyukjae yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Bangun terlambat lagi?" komentar Hyukjae saat merasakan kedatangan Ryeowook.

"Ya begitulah _hyung_." jawab Ryeowook.

Kelas terlihat tenang setelah kedatangan seorang guru. "Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru, dia dari Amerika. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah guru Song pada _namja blonde_ disampingnya.

"Haloo semua nama saya Jeremy Kim kalian boleh memanggilku Yesung, aku datang dari Amerika. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." ucap Yesung memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan disambut teriakan histeris yeoja-yeoja penghuni kelas Ryeowook.

Sementara Ryeowook hanya mendengus sebal mengetahui dirinya sekelas dengan _namja_ yang selalu mengatainya pendek.

"Duduklah disamping Hyukjae, Ryeowook-ah kau pindah duduk di depan." perintah sang guru.

Yesung berjalan kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh guru Song. Yesung tersenyum senang mendapati _namja_ pendek yang ia temui dilapangan kemarin sekelas dengannya.

"Hei, kamu yang _namja_ pendek yang kemarin bertanding teniskan?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook. "Siapa namamu, berapa nomer telponmu, dan dimana alamatmu?" tanya Yesung sambil mengeluarkan notes kecil dari dalam sakunya. "Apa kamu pacarnya sang juara tenis?"

"Cih kekanak-kanakkan. Dan jangan panggil aku _namja_ pendek." dengus Ryeowook sambil meninggalkan Yesung yang dari tadi ngoceh tidak jelas.

"Kekanak-kanakkan ya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Apa kau ada waktu sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Yesung seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Ryeowook dan . . .

Grebb

Cup

"Kyaaa . . . ." teriak Ryeowook

Bught

Tangan Ryeowook dengan spontan memukul wajah Yesung yang sudah menciumnya sembarangan didepan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Tbc ^.^

Halloooo . . . aku datang lagi membawa FF baru untuk kalian semua, semoga kalian suka. Maafkan untuk typo yang masih bertebaran, maklum tanpa edit. Komentarnya jangan lupa yaaa...

Gomawoo...


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure chap 2

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Hyukjae, Siwon, Heechul, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humour, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Siwon kembali dari Amerika dan memberikan sesuatu kepada Ryeowook. Yesung masih setia mendekati Ryeowook.

Tangan Ryeowook dengan spontan memukul wajah Yesung yang sudah menciumnya sembarangan didepan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"KIM RYEOWOOK! KELUAR!" seru guru Song menegur setelah Ryeowook sukses meninju Yesung. "Berdiri di lorong depan kelas!" perintahnya.

Ryeowook hanya pasrah dan menuruti perintah guru Song untuk keluar dari kelas kemudian berdiri di depan kelas. Mulut Ryeowook kembali komat-kamit mengumpat Yesung, bagaimana bisa dia tidak mendapat hukuman? Bukankah dia biang dari masalah ini.

Selama pelajaran guru Song Ryeowook berdiri membuat wajahnya nampak tidak enak dilihat. Begitu Ryeowook diijinkan masuk kelas kembali, pandangan tidak suka langsung ditujukan pada Yesung.

Saat istirahat Ryeowook dibuat heran dengan kedatangan ketua klub ekstrakurikuler. Mereka ingin mengajak Yesung untuk bergabung dengan klubnya untuk mengisi festival yang diadakan sekolah.

Ryeowook melirik sekilas kerumunan siswa yang melingkar di meja Yesung. 'Ck, orang seperti itu saja digemeri' batin Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah!" panggil _namja_ yang bernama Minho.

"Minho! Ada perlu apa datang ke kelasku?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Minho mendekati _namja_ yang telah memanggilnya "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yesung, aku ingin meminta dia masuk klub tenis." ujarnya.

"MWO? aku tidak salah dengarkan? Kau meminta anak itu untuk masuk klub tenis? Bukankah dia telah meremehkanmu kemarin?" tanya Ryeowook.

Minho hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Ryeowook "Iya, tapi ini demi kepentingan klub, lagi pula dia berbakat dalam tenis." jawab Minho santai.

"Terserah kau saja." dengus Ryeowook, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Minho untuk menyusul Hyukjae yang telah keluar terlebih dahulu.

"YA Wook-_ie_! Mau kemana hah?" teriak Minho namun tidak dipedulikan oleh Ryeowook.

'Minho otaknya konslet, bagaimana bisa ia meminta 'si kepala besar' untuk bergabung dengan klub tenis setelah menghinanya' gumam Ryeowook.

Acara festival sekolah telah di mulai, semua siswa berkumpul dilapangan guna mengikuti pembukaan festival. Semua siswa mendengarkan arahan dari panitia penyelenggara tentang syarat untuk masuk ke dalam aula haruslah mencari kartu yang berpasangan. Setiap pasangan yang telah mendapat kartu baru di perbolehkan masuk ke aula untuk mengikuti acara selanjutnya.

"Ah aku mendapatkan kartu medalion!" seru Ryeowook riang.

"Wah sama denganku, kalau jodah memang tidak kemana." ucap _namja_ dibelakang Ryeowook, _namja_ berambut blonde.

Ryeowook membalikkan badannya dan disambut senyum kemenangan oleh Yesung sambil menunjukkan kartu medalion yang ia dapat kepada Ryeowook "Kartu kita sama."

"Ck, aku tidak jadi masuk saja kalau pasangannya _namja babo_ seperto kamu." kata Ryeowook sambil membuang kartu medalionnya.

Yesung memungut kartu medalion yang telah dibuang oleh Ryeowook "Jangan begitu dong, itu sama saja pengecut yang lari dari medan perang." sindir Yesung.

"OK, kita masuk bersama! Apa kau puas!" Ryeowook menyambar kartu yang berada ditangan Yesung dan menyeret _namja blonde_ tersebut masuk kedalam aula.

Yesung dan Ryeowook memasuki aula yang telah penuh dengan para siswa yang telah mendapatkan kartu pasangannya. Tanpa menunggu lama acara dimulai, MC didepan mengumumkan bawha acara menari akan dimulai setelah penampilan dari beberapa klub yang mengisi acara.

Penampilan dari beberapa klub berjalan dengan lancar bahkan mengundang decak kagum para siswa.

"Penampilan berikutnya adalah dari klub musik yang akan diwakili oleh Jeremy Kim, siswa baru yang berasal dari Amerika." seru sang MC.

"Ryeowook-ah, aku maju bentar ne, lihatlah aku bernyanyi!" Yesung beranjak dari posisi Ryeowook menuju atas panggung.

Yesung melantunkan lagu '_The More I Love_' dengan sangat sempurna. ( kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri saat Yesung menyanyikan lagu The More I love di SS4 Tokyo atau ketika Immortal Song ).

Semua siswa dibuat kagum dengan penampilan Yesung, tidak ada suara lainnya selain suara Yesung dan musik pengiringnya. Semua mata terfokus pada Yesung yang berada di panggung.

Sama halnya dengan Ryeowook, pandangan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Yesung. Ryeowook seperti tersihir oleh suara merdu Yesung.

"Hai" Yesung menepuk pelan bahu Ryeowook saat mendapati _namja_ manis itu melamun.

"EH?" kaget Ryeowook. "Sudah selesai menyanyinya?" tanya Ryeowook terlihat salah tingkah.

"Sudah dari tadi, apa kau begitu terpesona dengan suaraku eoh? Hingga tidak menyadari jika aku sudah selesai menyanyi. Apa perlu aku rekam suaraku untukmu?" tanya yesung penuh percaya diri.

Plakk

Ryeowook memukul lengan Yesung "Ck, terima kasih tawarannya, kurasa tidak perlu." ketus Ryeowook.

"Ayolah, apa kau tidak ingin mendengarkan suaraku yang merdu ini setiap hari hemm?" bujuk Yesung.

"Tidak akan pernah!" jawab Ryeowook dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau menginginkannya segera hubungi aku ya." ujar Yesung lagi.

Yesung dan Ryeowook kemudian bergabung dengan siswa lainnya untuk menari bersama, meskipun mereka sering bertengkar tetapi sungguh mereka sangat menikmati acara menari-nya, bahkan mereka juga tampak mengobrol santai ditengah-tengah menari.

"Kata Minho, kau sangat menyukai kakaknya ya?" tanya Yesung

"Iya betul, aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia sedang di Amerika sekarang, dia janji akan membawakan oleh-oleh harta karun yang paling indah untukku." jelas Ryeowook. "Bukankah kau juga berasal dari Amerika?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Iya aku tinggal di Pennsylvania. Disana tempatnya sangat indah." timpal Yesung.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar. "Siwon _hyung_ juga tinggal dan sekolah disana."

"Apa kau mau aku bawakan foto tentang kota tempat tinggalku?" tawar Yesung.

"Boleh juga, _gomawo ne_. Haruskah aku memberi balasan untuk kebaikanmu ini?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum sedikit "Kau tidak perlu memberi balasan untukku, cukup satu ciuman."

Chup

Bibir Yesung mendarat di bibir Ryeowook, Ryeowook yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba tidak sempat mengelak aksi Yesung. Dan . . .

Brugt

Ryeowook membanting tubuh Yesung dengan jurus taekondo-nya setelah sadar apa yang dilakukan Yesung kepadanya. "Dasar kepala besar berotak mesum." omel Ryeowook sebelum meninggalkan Yesung yang masih tergeletak di tanah karena dibanting Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan aula sekolah dengan perasaan yang sulit dikatakan. Ryeowook benar-benar sebal dengan _namja_ yang dipanggil Yesung itu, ia sudah menciumnya dua kali, didepan kelas dan sekarang di aula.

" Wook-_ie_ kau mau kemana? Acaranya belom selesaikan?" sapa Minho yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Ryeowook di pintu keluar.

"Mau pulang." jawab Ryeowook singkat.

Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan wajah cemberut, mulutnya masih setia mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk Yesung.

"_Namja_ manis _hyung_ kenapa cemberut begitu?" ucap _namja_ yang sangat dinantikan oleh Ryeowook.

Sreet

Ryeowook memutar kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Siwon _hyunggg_!" teriaknya sebelum menghambur memeluk namja tampan bernama Siwon. "_Hyung_, kenapa tidak memberi kabar kalau mau pulang." manja Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ ingin membuat kejutan untukmu." sahut Siwon.

"Dan _hyung_ sukses membuatku terkejut." ujar Ryeowook.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang, _hyung _punya sesuatu untukmu." Siwon mengajak Ryeowook untuk pulang kerumahnya, Siwon ingin menyerahkan sesuatu yang berharga buat Ryeowook.

Sesampainya di rumah Siwon segera mengambil tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berliontin seekor binatang yang memiliki badan singa namun berkelapa burung elang dan juga mempunyai sayap.

"Wook-_ie_, ini adalah medalion griffin untukmu. Medalion ini ada sepasang sebetulnya, dibelakangnya ada peta harta karun." jelas Siwon, lalu menyerahkan medalion itu pada Ryeowook.

"_H-hyung_." lirih Ryeowook sambil memegang medalion pemberian Siwon.

"Kau harus menjaga medalion ini dengan baik, karena banyak yang mengincarnya, jangan perlihatkan pada orang lain. Ini rahasia kita berdua. _Arraso_!" sambung Siwon.

"_Ne hyung_, aku paham. Aku akan menjaga medalion ini hingga _hyung_ menemukan pasangannya." sahut Ryeowook senang.

"_Hyung_ percaya padamu Wook-_ie_." tangan Siwon terjulur untuk mengacak rambut Ryeowook. "Nah sekarang pulanglah, _eomma_mu pasti sudah menunggumu di rumah." perintah Siwon.

"_Hyung_ mengusirku?" protes Ryeowook.

"_Anniya_, hanya ini sudah malam. Kau juga harus mengerjakan PR bukan? Besok _hyung_ antar ke sekolah bersama Minho." usul Siwon kemudian supaya Ryeowook tidak ngambek.

"Baiklah, tapi_ hyung_ janji ya akan menjemputku dan mengantarku ke sekolah." ucap Ryeowook.

Siwon mengangguk meyakinkan Ryeowook. "Kalau _hyung_ bohong kau bisa datang ke rumah _hyung_-kan? Lagi pula rumahmu hanya di depan rumah _hyung_." komentar Siwon.

Seperti yang Siwon janjikan kemarin, hari ini ia mengantar Ryeowook dan Minho ke sekolah menggunakan mobil.

"Wook-_ie_, Minho, belajar yang benar _ne_." pesan Siwon sebelum meninggalkan kedua _dongsaeng_-nya. 'Aku harap kalian akan baik-baik saja.' batin Siwon.

"_Ne hyung_, bye~~" teriak mereka serempak.

Siwon menatap Ryeowook dan Minho sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan halaman sekolah kedua dongsaengnya, hari ini ia akan kembali ke Amerika tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Siwon sedang terlibat masalah dengan orang-orang yang menginginkan medalion tersebut.

"Ryeowook-ah, kita latihan tenis sepulang sekolah untuk menghadapi pertandingan lusa." Minho mengingatkan Ryeowook sebelum berpisah untuk masuk kelas masing-masing.

"Ok." teriak Ryeowook semangat.

Pelajaran hari ini sungguh terasa sangat lama bagi Ryeowook, selain ia tidak pandai dalam pelajaran umum juga karena ia tidak bisa menganggu teman-temannya, ia sudah bosan di hukum berdiri di lorang depan kelas.

Ryeowook berteriak paling keras saat bel berbunyi hingga membuahkan teguran dari sang guru dan akhirnya ialah yang harus pulang terakhir karena mendapat hadiah dari gurunya. Menyapu lantai.

Ryeowook mengerutu selama membersihkan kelasnya, mengutuk teman-temannya yang ternyata begitu jorok membiarkan sampah-sampah dari kertas berserakan di lantai. Ada perasaan bersalah yang muncul pada diri Ryeowook, selama ini ia selalu membiarkan kamarnya dalam keadaan berantakan seperti kelas ini tetapi saat pulang sekolah ia sudah mendapati kamarnya yang tertata rapi.

'Ini mungkin hukuman tidak langsung dari Tuhan karena tidak pernah membereskan kamarku' batin Ryeowook '_Eomma mianhe_ T.T'

Ryeowook berhasil membereskan ruang kelasnya. Secepat kilat ia segera meluncur ke lapangan untuk berlatih tennis.

"Kyaaaa. . . aku sudah terlambat." teriaknya sambil berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah. "Aku bisa mendapat hukuman dari pelatih._ Andewww_!" panik Ryeowook mempercepat larinya.

Benar! Ryeowook harus mendapatkan lagi hukuman, kali ini dari pelatih tenisnya karena terlambat berlatih. Salah sendiri suka berteriak tidak tahu tempat. Kkkkk

Ryeowook berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak tujuh kali sebagai hukuman atas keterlambatannya "Aish . . . sial bener hari ini aku, dapat dua hukuman sekaligus."

"Akhhh . . ." teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari arah tengah lapangan menghentikan lari Ryeowook. Ryeowook menoleh pada sumber suara, matanya tertuju pada _namja_ yang tengah terduduk sambil memegangi kaki dan merintih kesakitan.

Ryeowook berlari panik menghampiri Minho, "Minho! Kau kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sepertinya kleseo Wook-ah, akhh . . ." Minho kembali merintih kesakitan. "Maafkan aku." sesal Minho karena tidak bisa mewakili sekolah dalam pertandingan tenis besok.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau jangan pikirkan hal itu. Masih ada teman-teman yang lain." hibur Ryeowook lalu membantu Minho berdiri dan memapahnya pulang ke rumah.

Menurut Ryeowook ini adalah kesialan berikutnya, kehilangan Minho sang jawara tenis dalam pertandingan besok. Dan kesialan yang paling membuatnya sedih adalah ketika sampai rumah Minho, ia tidak mendapati Siwon berada di rumahnya. Siwon telah kembali lagi ke Amerika tanpa pamitan kepadanya.

"_Hyunggg_!" tangis Ryeowook setelah mendengar _eomma_ Choi mengatakan bahwa Siwon telah kembali ke Amerika.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan menangis keras seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan.

"Huwaaaaa . . ." tangisnya saat memasuki rumahnya yang berada diseberang rumah Siwon. "_Eomma_ . . . Siwon _hyung_ jahat. . . huwaaaa."

"Aigoo, anak _eomma_ yang bandel kenapa eoh? Apa ada yang memukulmu?" tanya Heechul ketika mendapati anaknya pulang sambil menangis, tidak biasanya Ryeowook menangis seperti itu. Jika kalah berkelahipun dia tidak akan menangis.

"_Eomma_, Siwon _hyung_ jahat. Dia pergi lagi bahkan tanpa pamit. Huwaaa . . ."

"Eh? Bukahkah kemarin kau bilang Siwon baru pulang dari Amerika?" kaget Heechul.

"Iya, tapi sekarang sudah pergi lagi, tanpa pamit padaku. Huwaaa . . ."

"_Jinja? Aigo, uljiman ne_. Siwon pasti punya alasan tertentu mengapa ia pergi tanpa pamit." Heechul mengelus kepala Ryeowook untuk menenangkannya.

"_Ne eomma_. Tapi ini Siwon _hyung eomma. . _."

"Iya _eomma_ tahu, Siwon _hyung_ yang memberikan bayi yang dipungutnya kepada _eomma_, dan kini menjadi _namja_ manis dan bandel kesayangan _eomma_." Heechul mencubit hidung mungil Ryeowook dengan gemas. "Maka dari itu kau tidak boleh seperti ini, besok Siwon pasti memberikan penjelasan mengapa ia pergi tanpa pamit. _Arraso!_" nasehat Heechul.

Ryeowook menghambur memeluk _eomma_-nya, mencari ketenangan dalam pelukannya.

"_Aigoo, namja_ manis _eomma_ selain bandel juga manja eoh?" canda Heechul. "Cepatlah mandi, wajahmu jelek begini. Bagaimana kalau nanti _appa_-mu pulang dan tidak mengenaliu?"

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap _eomma_-nya. "Eh, _appa_ pulang hari ini _eomma_? Bukankah dua hari lagi _appa_ pulangnya?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Karena _appa_ sangat merindukan anak manisnya, jadi pulangnya dipercepat. Sudah sana cepat mandi, tubuhmu juga sangat bau sayang." Heechul mendorong Ryeowook ke kamar mandi agar _namja_ mungil itu lekas mandi supaya lebih segar.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku anak semata wayangnya yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Sungguh Heechul sangat berterima kasih kepada Siwon yang telah memberikan bayi yang ditemukannya kepadanya.

Hari pertandingan tenis akhirnya tiba, tim dari sekolah Ryeowook masih belum menemukan pengganti Minho. Harapan satu-satunya adalah meminta bantuan Yesung untuk menggantikan Minho. Namun Yesung menolak permintaan dari klub tenis, bahkan Minho sendiri yang memintanya.

Ryeowook dibuat jengkel atas penolakan dari Yesung, karena satu-satunya jalan adalah meminta bantuan dari Yesung, jadi Ryeowook terpaksa menumui Yesung.

"Yesung ssi, tolonglah klub tenis kita, harapan satu-satunya hanya padamu." Bujuk Ryeowook, melupakan sejenak kebenciannya pada _namja_ berkepala besar yang selalu menganggunya.

"Sudah kubilang jika aku tidak mau, kecuali kalian serahkan Ryeowook padaku!" pinta Yesung dengan senyum _evil_-nya.

"YA! Apa kau bilang?" teriak Minho dan teman-teman dari klub saat mendengar permintaan Yesung.

Srett

Ryeowook nemarik krah baju Yesung dan bersiap memukulnya. "Kau meremehkanku ya?" tanya Ryeowook geram "Ingin ku pukul eoh?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Pukul saja, tapi apa tetap tidak mau." ucapnya acuh, mengabaikan ancaman Ryeowook.

"Kau!"

Bught

Bught

Karena kesal Ryeowook menghajar Yesung dengan beberapa pukulan, membuat Yesung merintih kesakitan. "Tetap tidak mau bertanding?" ancam Ryeowook lagi.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia. Ck kenapa _namja_ manis sepertimu sangat suka berkelahi?" Yesung akhirnya bersedia bertanding setelah di ancam oleh Ryeowook.

"Bilang dari tadi, jadi aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenagaku untuk menghajarmu." Kata Ryeowook sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terduduk di tanah akibat pukulan dari Ryeowook.

Pertandingan dimulai, tim sekolah Ryeowook melawan sekolah unggulan lainnya. Skor sementara adalah 2-2. Harapan terakhir dari sekolah Ryeowook adalah Yesung, jika Yesung dapat memenangkan pertandingan ini maka sekolah Ryeowook-lah yang menjadi jawaranya.

Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah Jeremy Kim melawan Kevin Lee. Keduanya kini sudah berada di lapangan untuk persiapan.

"Jika bukan Minho, pasti dengan mudah aku kalahkan." pamer Kevin Lee membuat panas telinga yang mendengarnya termasuk Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Dasar sombong, Yesung kalahkan dia!" teriak Ryeowook.

"Baiklah _baby_, akan aku kalahkan dia dengan KO." janji Yesung, Ryeowook memutar bola matanya bosan. Ternyata Yesung juga suka pamer.

Permainan Yesung benar-benar sempurna, para penonton terpukau menyaksikan pertandingannya. Lawan yang semula meremehkannya kewalahan mengembalikan servis-servis dari Yesung. Ryeowook juga sangat menikmati permainan Yesung, tidak menyangka _namja_ yang selalu seenaknya sendiri itu bisa serius juga.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan Yesung. Yeseng mengalahkan Kevin dengan angka telak 3-0, dan otomatis sekolahnyalah yang menjadi jawaranya.

"Ryeowook-_ie_, seperti janjiku aku mengalahkannya dengan KO." bangganya.

Setelah berhasil memenangkan pertandingan, Yesung didatangi _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ yang mengaguminya. Entah hanya sekedar minta tanda tangan, foto bareng atau bahkan kencan. Dengan senang hati Yesung melayani mereka satu per satu bak selebritis yang sedang naik daun.

Tanda di duga, Ryeowook ikut bergabung dalam kerumunan. Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja ingin seperti mereka. "Yesung ssi, bisakah kau kencan denganku juga? Aku juga bersedia antri untuk itu." kata Ryeowook disela kerumunan.

Yesung seperti mendapatkan angin surga mendengar permintaan Ryeowook. "Kalau kau yang meminta tidak perlu antri, bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan?" tanya Yesung.

Tbc^.^

Hoaah, akhirnya selesai juga chap ini, panjang bukan? Mianhe updatenya lama. Banyak typo bertebaran, karena tidak di edit. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang selalu membaca FF-ku. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. Byeeee


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure chap 3

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Hyukjae, Siwon, Heechul, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humour, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Akhirnya Ryeowook dan Yesung kencan. Ryeowook dalam bahaya karena memilik medalion. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

_. . .Tanda di duga, Ryeowook ikut bergabung dalam kerumunan. Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja ingin seperti mereka. "Yesung ssi, bisakah kau kencan denganku juga? Aku juga bersedia antri untuk itu." kata Ryeowook disela kerumunan._

_Yesung seperti mendapatkan angin surga mendengar permintaan Ryeowook. "Kalau kau yang meminta tidak perlu antri, bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan?" tanya Yesung._

Chapter 3

"Benarkah kau ingin berkencan denganku?" tanya Yesung masih tidak percaya mendengar permintaan Ryeowook, seperti mendapat durian runtuh.

"He'em, aku serius." Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya meyakinkan kalau Yesung tidak salah dengar.

"Akhirnya kau jatuh dalam pesonaku Ryeowook-_ie_." narsis Yesung.

Ryeowook mendengus sebal melihat kenarsisan Yesung, namun ia menyadari bahwa ada pesona dibalik semua itu. Kini ia sudah mulai jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Baiklah, kau ingin kencan dimana? Ke taman hiburan atau makan malam yang romantis?" Yesung menawarkan pilihan acara kencannya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak setuju. "_Anniya_, kita kencan di fitnes center saja, bagaimana?" usul Ryeowook.

"Fitnes center? Mana ada kencan di fitnes center Wook-_ie_?"

"Kalau tidak ada biarkan kita yang memulainya, kencan menyehatkan ala Ye-Wook? Bagaimana? Kalau tidak mau, batalkan saja kencan kita." putus Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, demi Ryeowook-ku sayang, apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu." kata Yesung menyetujui usul Ryeowook seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook. Dan . . .

Chu . .

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Ryeowook, "Kyaaa . . . Yesung apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Ryeowook, tangannya sibuk mengusap bekas bibir Yesung yang menempel di pipinya.

"Hanya mengecup pasangan kencanku, apa tidak boleh eoh?" goda Yesung, seraya mengerlingkan matanya pada Ryeowook.

Plakk

Spontan Ryeowook memukul kepala Yesung, "Dasar _namja_ mesum." omelnya.

"Kenapa kau pukul kepalaku? Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi bodoh?" melas Yesung.

"Baguslah kalau kau menjadi bodoh." Ryeowook berlalu meninggalkan Yesung, 'jika bersamanya terus bisa membuatku gila' inner Ryeowook.

Seperti yang dijanjikan kemarin, Ryeowook dan Yesung berkencan di fitnes center. Mereka tampak semangat sekali mencoba berbagai peralatan fitnes yaang tersedia di klub tersebut.

"Ryeowook-_ie_ _baby_, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita berenang? Supaya aku bisa melihatmu dengan pakaian renang." usul Yesung. Dasar mesum.

"Apa kau bilang?" Ryeowook pura-pura hendak melempar _barble _yang sedang dipegangnya kepada Yesung. "Dasar otak mesum. Apa di otakmu hanya berisi hal-hal mesum begitu?" keluh Ryeowook.

"Habisnya, Ryeowook-_ie_ sebagai _namja_ manis terlalu kuat." ujar Yesung.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi _namja_ yang kuat, yang bisa menemani Siwon _hyung_ mencari harta karun." Ryeowook memberikan alasannya kenapa ia harus menjadi kuat. Ryeowook ingin menemani Siwon berpetualang mencari harta karun.

"Ayo Yesung! Kita selesaikan permainan kita, yang kalah nanti naktir es krim!" ajak Ryeowook penuh semangat.

Takk

Ryeowook membanting 'bat' keatas meja pingpong setelah dikalahkan Yesung. "Ck, aku kalah." desah Ryeowook.

"Hahahaha, aku bisa mengalahkanmu manis. Ayo mana janjimu, menaktirku es krim." Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju ruang ganti.

"Ya! Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau ganti baju denganmu, dasar mesum." teriak Ryeowook.

Yesung melepaskan tangan Ryeowook, kemudian memandang Ryeowook dari atas hingga bawah. "Apa kau tidak malu berteriak-teriak seperti itu? Dan, lagipula kita sama-sama namjakan? Mengapa mesti malu eoh?" goda Yesung.

Ryeowook mendorong Yesung keluar dari ruang ganti. "Keluar! Ck, kenapa pikiranmu begitu mesum. Tunggu diluar!" bentak Ryeowook.

"Aigoo, pacarku galak sekali." lirih Yesung.

"YA! Aku bukan pacarmu!" sanggah Ryeowook dari dalam ruang ganti.

Setelah Yesung berganti pakaian, keduanya menuju kedai es krim favorit Ryeowook.

"Pesanlah es krim yang kau mau." ketus Ryeowook,

"Kau seperti tidak ikhlas menaktirku _baby~~_" rajuk Yesung.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya bosan, 'menyebalkan.' umpat Ryeowook, namun didengar Yesung.

"_Baby~_, kau sudah menghabiskan 3 porsi jumbo es krim, kau bisa gendut dan bagaimana kalau kau sakit _baby_?" Yesung kaget dengan kelakuan Ryeowook yang sanggup menghabiskan 3 porsi jumbo es krim.

Ryeowook hanya melirik Yesung sekilas, lalu kembali menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke mulutnya. " Bukan urusanmu, dan berhentilah memanggilku _baby._" perintah Ryeowook. Ryeowook sudah kehabisan akal menghadapi _namja_ kepala besar di depannya ini.

Selesai makan es krim bersama, Ryeowook meninggalkan Yesung untuk pulang sendiri, menolak tawaran Yesung untuk mengantarnya pulang. Pulang bersama Yesung lebih tidak aman menurut Ryeowook.

"Jae ikuti Ryeowook!" perintah Yesung pada _namja_ yang dipanggil Jae. Lebih tepatnya Kim Jaejong, pengawal pribadi Yesung. "Ambil medalion itu!" lanjutnya.

Jaejong mematuhi perintah Yesung untuk mengikuti Ryeowook untuk mengambil medalion yang dimiliki Ryeowook.

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan Ryeowook, menghentikan langkah kecil Ryeowook. Salah satu dari penumpang tersebut keluar dan membekap mulut Ryeowook.

Dengan gesit Ryeowook menginjak kaki namja yang membekap mulutnya, kemudian membantingnya. Seorang _namja_ datang, memegang tangan Ryeowook agar tidak melawan, akan tetapi Ryeowook berhasil lolos meskipun sempat terjatuh dan terluka pada tangannya.

Kedua _namja_ tersebut akhirnya mengeroyok Ryeowook, Ryeowook akhirnya terdesak karena melawan melawan dua _namja_ yang lebih besar darinya. Dalam keadaan terdesak munculah sosok _namja_ cantik yang datang menolong Ryeowook.

_Namja_ tersebut begitu lincah melawan dua namja yang megeroyok Ryeowook. Ryeowook terkejut melihat kedatangan _namja_ asing yang menolongnya, pandangan Ryeowook tidak terlepas dari _namja_ cantik yang sedang berkelahi.

_Namja_ cantik yang bernama Jaejong berhasil mengalahkan dua _namja_ yang mengeroyok Ryeowook hingga mereka lari terbirit-birit. Setelah berhasil mengusirnya, Jaejong kemudian menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih asyik dengan lamunannya sendiri.

"Medalion itu membawa bahaya, hati-hatilah." pesan Jaejong sambil membalutkan sapu tangannya untuk menutup luka di tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya diam saat Jaejong membalut luka di tangannya, matanya terus menatap namja cantik yang berada didepannya.

'Rasanya hangat seperti ketika berada di dekat Siwon _hyung_.' gumam Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-_ie_! Kau-kah itu?" teriak Minho memanggil Ryeowook dari kejahuan.

Jaejong segera meninggalkan Ryeowook ketika mendengar ada orang yang memanggil Ryeowook. "Kau mau kemana? Aku belum tahu namamu?" tanya Ryeowook.

Jaejong hanya menoleh mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook tanpa berniat menjawabnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook sebelum Minho melihatnya.

"Wook-_ie_, siapa dia?" tanya Minho sambil menatap punggung Jaejong yang telah berlalu.

"Dia yang menolongku tadi?" jawab Ryeowook.

"MWO! Kau kenapa?" selidik Minho seraya memperhatikan Ryeowook dari ujunng kepala sampai kaki.

"Tadi ada dua _namja_ yang mencoba mengambil medalion pemberian Siwon _hyung_, dan orang tadi menolongku." Ryeowook menunjukkan medalion pemberian Siwon kepada Minho.

Minho terkejut mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, "MWO! _Jinja_? Kau tidak apa-apa-kan?" panik Minho.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Minho-ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir." ujar Ryeowook. "Apa Siwon _hyung_ pernah bercerita kepadamu tentang medalion Minho-ah?"

"_Anniya_, tapi di kamarnya banyak buku-buku tentang medalion tersebut? Apakah kau tahu?" tanya Minho balik.

"Benarkah? Mengapa Siwon _hyung_ tidak pernah menceritakan hal tersebut kepadaku?" balas Ryeowook.

"_Molla, Kajja_ kita pulang ke rumahku, aku tunjukkan buku Siwon _hyung_ tentang medalion tersebut." ajak Minho seraya menarik tangan Ryeowook.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Minho dan Ryeowook segera menuju kamar Siwon. Mereka mulai mengacak-acak rak buku Siwon untuk mencari buku tentang medalion milik Siwon.

Belum sempat mereka menemukan buku tersebut, mereka dikejutkan oleh suara telpon yang berasal dari ruang tengah yang berada di samping kamar Siwon. Minho bergegas mengangkat telpon, dan betapa senangnya ketika tahu yang menelpon adalah Siwon, _hyung_-nya.

"Siwon _hyung_!" teriak Minho senang. Ryeowook yang mendengar Minho menyebut nama Siwon, segera menghampiri Minho.

"Minho, berikan telponnya padaku! Aku ingin bicara padanya." pinta Ryeowook, dan Minho-pun menyerakhan telponnya kepada Ryeowook.

"Siwooon _hyuunggg_." seru Ryeowook gembira.

"Ryeowook-ah, _hyung_ menyayangimu." lirih Siwon dari seberang sana.

Dorrr

"Akhh"

Suara pekikan Siwon terdengar setelah bunyi letusan pistol.

Tuttt

"Siwon _hyung_!_ Hyung_!" teriak Ryeowook kalut, bunyi letusan pistol begitu jelas terdengar di telinganya, lalu teriakan Siwon dan telpon yang terputus membuat Ryeowook panic.

"Minho . . Siwon _hyung_, Minho-ah, apa yang terjadi padanya?" Ryeowook mulai menangis, takut dengan hal buruk yang menimpa Siwon.

"Wook-_ie_, apa yang terjadi dengan Siwon _hyung_? Apa itu tadi suara tembakan?" tanya Minho yang tidak kalah paniknya.

"Iya, Apa yang terjadi pada Siwon _hyung_ Minho-ah? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

Minho juga menangis memikirkan nasib _hyung_-nya. "Wook-_ie_, apa yang akan kita selanjutnya? Tidak mungkin kita pergi ke Amerika mencari Siwon _hyung_-kan?"

Ryeowook dan Minho berlari menuju rumah Ryeowook, memberitahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Siwon kepada Heechul, _eomma_-nya.

"_Eomma_. Huwee." Ryeowook langsung memeluk _eomma_-nya begitu sosok yang ia panggil sudah berada didekatnya.

"Heechul _imo_, hiks."

"YA! Kalian berdua kenapa? kenapa kalian menangis eoh?"

"_Eomma_, ada yang mencelakia Siwon _hyung_. Huwee." tangis Ryeowook semakin kencang.

"Apa maksudmu? _Eomma_ tidak paham." Heechul minta penjelasan pada Ryeowook dan juga Minho.

"Tadi ketika kami menerima telpon dari Siwon _hyung_, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi letusan senjata, dan sambungan telpon langsung terputus. Hiks." Minho terisak ketika menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Heechul.

"Kalian tenang saja, biar _eomma_ cek dulu ke kampus Siwon." Heechul mencoba menenangkan keduannya, Heechul meraih ponsel yang ada di sampingnya dan mulai mencari nomer telpon tempat Siwon kuliah di Amerika.

"Apa? Siwon tidak masuk kuliah selama beberapa minggu?" kaget Heechul ketika mendengar jawaban dari kampus Siwon yang memberitahu bahwa Siwon sudah lama tidak masuk kuliah.

"_Eomma_, apa yang terjadi?" lirih Ryeowook.

"Kalian tenang dulu, akan _eomma_ selidiki terlebih dahulu, _eomma _juga akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada pihak kampus." jelas Heechul. "Kalian berhentilah menangis, muka kalian jadi sangat jelek. Berdoalah semoga Siwon selamat."

"_Ne eomma_." jawab keduanya serempak.

"Sekarang bersihkan badan kalian,_ eomma_ akan buatkan makan malam untuk kalian." Heechul mendorong Ryeowook dan Minho menjauh darinya.

Pagi ini terasa begitu berat bagi Ryeowook dan Minho, insiden penyerangan yang terjadi pada Siwon masih membayangi pikiran mereka masing-masing. Ryeowook dan Minho berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju sekolah, ingin rasanya membolos dan pergi ke Amerika untuk mencari Siwon. Tapi apa daya mereka masih SMU, dan belum mempunyai uang untuk pergi ke Amerika.

"Ryeowook-_ie_! Minho!" panggil Hyukjae, namja ber-_gummy smile_ dari arah pintu gerbang sekolah.

"YA! Kenapa kalian mengabaikanku? Tidak menjawab panggilanku?" protes Hyukjae. Sementara dua _namja_ yang diprotes hanya diam saja, tanpa menghiraukan _namja_ yang sedang mengajaknya bicara.

"Wook-_ie_! Apa kau salah makan? Tidak biasanya seorang Ryeowook mengabaikan sahabatnya, dan hei . . kau kenapa Wook-ie? Mengapa mukamu seperti itu?" tanya Hyukjae bertubi-tubi seraya menelusuri wajah sahabatnya yang tampak berantakan dengan mata bengkak.

"_Hyung . ._" lirih Ryeowook. "Siwon _hyung_ terkena musibah, sementara aku dan Minho tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." adu Ryeowook.

"Mwo! Kenapa dengan Siwon _hyung_ kalian?" tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"_Molla hyung._" jawab Minho.

"My Wook-_ie_ ku sayang . . ." teriak _namja_ bersuara baritone yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Grebb

Chu~

Yesung langsung memeluk dan mencium pipi Ryeowook begitu sampai dihadapan Ryeowook. Namun, Ryeowook tidak beraksi sedikitpun dengan perlakuan Yesung.

"_Baby~ _kau kenapa? Kenapa diam saja?" heran Yesung melihat reaksi Ryeowook yang diam saja ketika ia memeluknya bahkan menciumnya. Biasanya Ryeowook akan memukulinya atau bahkan membantingnya jika di peluk atau di cium olehnya.

"Ck, aku sedang malas meladenimu." ujar Ryeowook sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku dengan kejadian barusan.

Yesung berlari mengejar Ryeowook yang telah meninggalkannya . "YA! Wook-_ie baby_! Tunggu!" teriak Yesung.

Yesung berhasil menarik tangan Ryeowook dan membuat _namja_ mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Wae_?" tanya Ryeowook dingin.

"Kau kenapa _baby_? YA! Kenapa dengan matamu? Apa ada yang menyakitimu sehingga kau menangis?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Ryeowook.

"Ayolah Ryeowook-_ie_, ceritakan pada hyung apa yang terjadi? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Siwon-mu itu?"

Srett

Ryeowook menoleh dan menatap Yesung penuh selidik. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku cuma asal tebak saja." kilah Yesung. "Lagipula kau begitu suka dengan Siwon, jadi bisa ku pastikan hanya dia yang bisa membuatmu nampak buruk begitu."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan Yesung, memang hanya Siwon yang membuat dia kelihatan buruk seperti saat ini.

"Memang apa masalahnya?" tanya Yesung peduli.

"Mungkin ini masalahnya." Ryeowook menunjukkan medalion itu pada Yesung, Hyukjae, lupa akan pesan Siwon untuk merahasiakan tentang medalion tersebut.

"Medalion itu membawa bahaya, karena di situ tertulis peta harta karun. Setahuku medalion itu ada dua." jelas Yesung.

Penjelasan Yesung membuat Ryeowook, Minho, dan Hyukjae menatapnya tajam. "Jangan-jangan kau ada hubungannya dengan orang-orang yang menyeraangku kemarin?" curiga Ryeowook.

"Iya, ayo ngaku." Desak Minho, membenarkan ucapan Ryeowook.

"Ngaku saja, atau kami akan mengroyokmu!" ancam Hyukjae.

Yesung bersikukuh bahwa dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyerangan Ryeowook kemarin, akan tetapi tidak membuat Ryeowook cs percaya begitu saja. Mereka mulai mengejar Yesung untuk memhajarnya, terutama Ryeowook.

"Kyaaa. . ."

Yesung berlari menhindari keroyokan dari tiga namja yang mengejarnya. "Sialan mengapa jadi begini." umpat Yesung.

"Kyaaa . . ."

Yesung kembali berteriak setelah melihat kebelakang ternyata Ryeowook hampir menangkapnya. "Jae . . . tolong aku." Seru Yesung.

Srak

Seorang _namja_ yang di panggil Jae oleh Yesung muncul dari balik pintu gerbang sekolah mereka. Jaejong nama _namja_ yang di panggil Yesung tersebut.

"Hentikan! Apa adil 1 lawan 3?" tegur Jaejong, _namja _cantik dan dingin sekaligus.

"Kau!" pekik Ryeowook, terkejut melihat _namja_ yang menolongnya kini berada didepannya dan membantu Yesung.

"Kau kenal dia Wook-ah?" tanya Hyukjae dan Minho serempak.

"Tidak, tapi dia yang menolongku kemarin." jawab Ryeowook.

"Kenalkan dirimu Jae!" perintah Yesung pada Jaejong.

"Aku Kim Jaejong, pengawal dari Yesung." ujar Jaejong memperkenalkan diri.

"Mwo! Pengawalmu? Jangan bercanda. Hahahahaha." ejek Ryeowook, orang macam Yesung mempunyai pengawal sungguh lucu menurut Ryeowook.

"Ya, dia memang pengawalku. Dan satu lagi, aku bukan komplotan dari mereka yang menyerangmu kemarin." tegas Yesung.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah aku percaya pada kalian." Ryeowook memandang Yesung dan Jaejong bergantian sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jadi . . . apa saja yang kalian ketahui tentang medalion tersebut."

"Setahuku medalion tersebut ada dua, yang satu ada ditanganmu yang satunya aku tidak tahu. Banyak orang yang menginginkan medalion, karena mereka percaya bahwa tulisan yang ada di medalion tersebut merupakan kunci utama untuk menemukan harta karun." Jelas Yesung. "Jadi medalion itu bisa mengancam keselamatanmu, untuk itu lebih baik serahkan medalion tersebut kepadaku supaya kau aman." Pinta Yesung.

"Hah?! Apa katamu? Menyerahkan medalion ini padamu?" tanya Ryeowook. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya kepadamu, Siwon _hyung_ sudah berpesan padaku untuk menjaga medalion ini, jadi mengapa aku harus menyerahkannya padamu? Lagi pula aku belum percaya 100 persen padamu." tolak Ryeowook.

"Kau . . ." Yesung sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membujuk Ryeowook supaya menyerahkan medalionnya.

Grebb

Yesung mencengkram tangan Ryeowook dan memaksanya menyerahkan medalion itu padanya. "Ayo serahkan!" perintahnya. "Jae bantu aku!"

"Tidak akan ku serahkan. Kyaaaa!" teriak Ryeowook kencang sehingga mengundang para siswa yang kebetulan melewati mereka.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya mereka.

"Tolong kami, dua orang ini mau menyerang kami." lapor Ryeowook.

"MWO?! Tidak, kami tidak menyerang mereka." kilah Yesung.

"Tapi kami tidak percaya." jawab mereka.

"Jae lebih baik kita lari, sebelum mereka mengejar kita." Yesung dan Jaejong segera lari meninggalkan mereka sebelum terjadi kekacauan yang lebih besar lagi.

"Hahahaha. . . rasakan." dumel Ryeowook, kemudian mengajak Minho dan Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kelas.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Ryeowook tidak dapat berkonsentrasi mengikuti pelajaran, pikirannya terus pada medalion dan juga Siwon. Bahkan pelajaran begitu terasa sangat lama bagi Ryeowook. Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi, segera saja Ryeowook membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kelas tanpa pamit kepada Hyukjae.

Ryeowook berlari menuju rumahnya, ingin sampai di rumah secepat mungkin. Keselamatannya terancam dengan adanya medalion pemberian Siwon. Di tengah jalan Ryeowook kembali di hadang oleh komplotan yang mengincar medalion. Namun kali ini tidak hanya tidak hanya dua _namja_.

Salah satu dari mereka menangkap Ryeowook dari belakang, sementara dari dalam mobil muncul _yeoja_ yang memegang pistol.

"Berikan medalionnya bocah!" perintahnya seraya menodongkan pistolnya kepada Ryeowook.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan medalion itu pada siapapun!'" teriak Ryeowook.

"YA Bocah kau berani melawanku eoh?" bentak yeoja tersebut.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan dekapan _namja_ yang dibelakangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Ryeowook berhasil membanting _namja_ yang berada dibelakangnya, setelah itu ia berhasil menendang _yeoja_ yang membawa pistol hingga pistolnya terlempar.

Karena Ryeowook hanya sendiri, tenaganya tidak cukup untuk melawan empat orang, ketika Ryeowook sudah tersudut muncul Yesung dan Jaejong yang hendak menolongnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" seru Yesung kepada para _namja_ yang mengeroyok Ryeowook.

Tbc ^.^

Hallo . . . aku kembali lagi setelah sekian lama tidak update FF, mianhe ne. Mohon reviewnya, dan sekali mohon maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran. Bow

Terima kasih . . . . byeeeeeeeee. . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Adventure chap 4

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Hyukjae, Siwon, Heechul, dll.

Genre : Romance, Humour, Family.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya.

Summary : Medalion yang dimiliki Ryeowook berhasil direbut oleh kelompok tidak dikenal. Yesung ingin membantu Ryeowook menyelamatkan Siwon.

Karena Ryeowook hanya sendiri, tenaganya tidak cukup untuk melawan empat orang, ketika Ryeowook sudah tersudut muncul Yesung dan Jaejong yang hendak menolongnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" seru Yesung kepada para _namja_ yang mengeroyok Ryeowook.

Part 4

Yesung segera menarik Ryeowook untuk berlindung di belakang dirinya dan Jaejoong, mereka segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk melindungi Ryeowook.

"Kalian semua! Majulah bersama-sama!" teriak Yesung dengan kasarnya.

Perkelahian-pun tak terelakkan, mereka bertiga Ryeowook, Yesung, dan Jaejoong berjibaku menghadapi gerombolan _namja_ yang tadi menyerang Ryeowook. Karena merasa terpojok, seorang _yeoja_ yang tadi memengang pistol menembakkan pistolnya ke udara.

Dorr

Saat semua terkejut mendengar bunyi letusan tembakan tersebut, _yeoja_ itu berhasil menarik paksa Ryeowook dan menodongkan pistolnya di kepala Ryeowook.

"Serahkan medalion atau kau akan mati!" bentaknya.

Dengan perlahan Ryeowook menyerahkan medalion kepada _yeoja_ itu, namun dengan yang gesit Ryeowook dapat menendang pistol yang dipegang _yeoja_ itu dan segera diambil oleh Yesung.

Yesung menodongkan pistol kepada _yeoja_ itu supaya menyerahkan kembali medalion yang ia pegang. "Serahkan kembali medalion itu!" perintahnya.

"Tidak akan bocah!" tolak sang _yeoja_. "Jika kalian membunuhku akan kupastikan namja Korea yang bernama Siwon juga akan bernasib sama sepertiku." jelasnya.

"Apa! Jadi kalian yang menembak Siwon _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook panik.

"Betul, karena kami memerlukan dia untuk mencari kedua medalion tersebut." lanjut _yeoja_ tersebut. "Jangan khawatir, _namja_ yang bernama Siwon akan kami biarkan hidup."

"Hentikan bicaramu! Dan jangan bergerak!" teriak Yesung seraya menodongkan pistol yang ia pegang kepada _yeoja_ yang telah berhasil mengambil medalion milik Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak peduli ancamanmu, serahkan medalion itu!" bentak Yesung lagi.

Grebb

Ryeowook memeluk Yesung dari belakang, " Hentikan Yesung! Kumohon." pinta Ryeowook.

"Wook-_ie_!" teriak Yesung. "Apa maksudmu hah!"

"Biarkan dia membawa medalion itu." ujar Ryeowook.

"Dengar Wook-_ie_, dia hanya menggertak saja, mungkin setelah mendapatkan kedua medalion itu Siwon juga akan dibunuhnya," kata Yesung dengan nada kasarnya.

Adu argument antara Yesung dan Ryeowook dimanfaatkan _yeoja_ beserta gerombolannya untuk pergi, dan situasi tersebut membuat Yesung semakin marah kepada Ryeowook.

"Lihat mereka pergi, membawa medalionnya pula. Jae mengapa kau diam saja?" teriak Yesung.

"Aku harus apa? Bukankah kalian sibuk berargumen sendiri?" kilah Jaejoong cuek.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan medalionnya, jika harta karun itu benar-benar ada maka kalian boleh mengambilnya. Bagiku Siwon _hyung_ lebih berharga." teriak Ryeowook sambil menangis.

"Ck, ." Yesung membuang pistol yang ia pegang begitu saja. "Sekarang apa yang harus kita kalukan hah!" ucapnya masih dengan nada marahnya.

"Yesung,_ mianhe_. . . karena ini menyangkut Siwon _hyung_, kalau yang lainnya mungkin aku tidak apa-apa." lirih Ryeowook.

"Tapi Wook-_ie_ . . ." Yesung masih tidak habis pikir mengapa Ryeowook membiarkan _yeoja_ itu membawa medalionnya begitu saja.

"Aku adalah anak yang dibuang, tujuh belas tahun yang lalu di hari yang bersalju, Siwon _hyung_ memungut bayi yang dibuang di pojok pemakaman. Dia yang menyelamatkanku ketika aku sudah sekarat karena kedinginan, Siwon _hyung_-lah yang pertama menyayangiku, lalu dia-lah membawaku dalam keluarga Kim yang sangat menyayangiku pula. Karena itu bagaimanapun, aku akan menolong Siwon _hyung_. Apapun caranya." ungkap Ryeowook panjang lebar.

"Cukup! Aku mengerti, baiklah aku akan membantumu mencari Siwon, jadi kita harus bekerja sama supaya berhasil." ucap Yesung.

Ryeowook hanya diam mencerna ucapan Yesung, yang penting bagi Ryeowook adalah menyelamatkan Siwon, bukan medalion maupun harta karun itu.

Puk

Sebuah tangan menyentuh kepala Ryeowook dan mengusapnya dengan sayang, Ryeowook menoleh sambil mendongak, dan bertemu pandang dengan mata doe Jaejoong yang membelai rambutnya.

"Huweeeeee. . . ." tangis Ryeowook-pun pecah, "Jae _hyung_. . .huweee." Ryeowook mendekap tubuh namja cantik yang berada dihadapannya, menangis sepuasnya untuk mengurangi kesedihan yang melanda dirinya.

'Apa ini? Mengapa rasanya hangat seperti ketika Siwon_ hyung_ memelukku?' inner Ryeowook saat merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupi dirinya ketika Jaejoong memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Lama Jaejoong dan Ryeowook berpelukan, membuat Yesung cemburu, "Gantian dong."

Dugg

Yesung mendorong tubuh Jaejoong dengan kasar agar terlepas dari pelukan Ryeowook. "Nah Wook-_ie_, menangislah dipelukanku."

Greb

Secara sepihak Yesung memeluk Ryeowook, Ryeowook tidak menolak pelukan dari Yesung, tangan mungil Ryeowook mencengkram erat baju bagian depan milik Yesung, dan . . .

Srott

Ryeowook mengeluarkan seluruh ingusnya dibaju Yesung, "Ah lega, setelah menangis hidungku jadi mampet."

"YA! Wook-_ie_ apa yang kaulakukan? Mengapa kau membuang ingusmu dibajuku huh? Ini baju mahal tahu." omel Yesung.

"Hahahaha. . . _mian_ Yesung-_ie_, setelah menangis aku sehat lagi sekarang. Ayo Yesung kita kejar mereka! Aku ingat semua wajah mereka!" teriak Ryeowook dengan penuh semangat melupakan pertanyaan Yesung padanya.

"Aish kau? Ah sudahlah, yang penting kau jangan sembarangan bertindak. Kau harus bekerja sama dengan kami." perintah Yesung telak. "Dan jangan bilang tidak pada kami, kami-kan orang yang telah menolongmu, jadi kalau Wook-_ie_ tidak balas budi pada kami berarti Wook-_ie_ bukan anak yang baik." ucap Yesung dengan senyum evilnya.

"MWO! Apa kau bilang? Balas budi?"

"Ne, setidaknya biarkan kami tinggal dirumahmu, komplotan itu pasti akan mengincarmu juga. Jadi kami bisa sekalian melindungimu."

"Kalian seenaknya sendiri, baiklah!" Ryeowook akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju walaupun disertai gerutuan-gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya itu.

"_Eomma_ aku pulang!" seru Ryeowook dari balik pintu.

"OH kau sudah pulang sayang? Masuklah!" perintah Heechul dari dalam rumah.

"_Eomma_ . . . nggg . . ." Ryeowook bingung harus menyampaikan apa kepada _Eomma_-nya tentang Yesung dan Jaejoong yang ingin tinggal dirumahnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Nggg, ada temanku yang mau menginap disini _eomma_." kata Ryeowook pelan, takut jika _eomma_-nya tidak mengijinkannya.

"Eoh? Temanmu? _Jinja_? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, suruh mereka masuk. Diluar dingin sekali cuacanya." ternyata Heechul langsung menyetujui permintaan Ryeowook tanpa mempertimbangkannya lebih dahula.

"_Anneyong haseo ahjuma_, perkenalkan saya Jeremy Kim biasa dipanggil Yesung, dan ini pengawal saya Kim Jaejoong." Yesung memperkenalkan dirinya setelah Ryeowook menyuruhnya masuk untuk bertemu _eomma_-nya.

"O ini anak yang dari Amerika itu? Wah kalian sangat tampan, _eomma_ sangat menyukainya. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, kalian panggil saya _eomma_ saja,_ arraso_!" sambut Heechul dengan wajah sumringah.

"Betul _eomma_, dan kami ingin meminta ijin _eomma_ supaya diperkenankan untuk tinggal disini sekalian menjaga Ryeowook." kata Yesung dengan sopan.

"Kalau untuk tempat tinggal tidak masalah, tapi diusia seperti kalian inikan sedang membutuhkan energi yang banyak, _eomma_ tidak bisa menyediakan makanan yang banyak untuk kalian." Heechul mengutarakan tentang keberatan tentang biaya makanan yang akan ia tanggang jika ada dua remaja yang tinggal di rumahnya.

"Kalau soal itu _eomma_ tidak perlu khawatir, kami bisa menyediankannya sendiri dan Jeajoong ahlinya dalam bidang memasak _eomma_ boleh mencobanya." Yesung memerintahkan keahliannya pada _eomma_ Ryeowook saat ini juga. "_Eomma_ bisa mencoba masakan Jaejoong sekarang." tawar Yesung

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, kebetulan ia juga belum menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya. Heechul mengajak Jaejoong ke dapur dan menyerahkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak untuk makan malam.

"_Eomma_ tunggu saja di ruang tengah, saya akan siapkan hidangan makan malam yang spesial untuk keluarga anda." pinta Jaejoong dengan sopan.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak perlu bantuan?" tanya Heechul.

"Saya sudah terbiasa memask sendiri _eomma_." tolak Jaejoong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tetapi jika kau butuh bantuan panggil _eomma ne_." Heechul berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong di dapur menuju ruang tengah dimana Ryeowook dan Yesung berada.

"Ya! Berhentilah bertengkar! Mandilah kalian sambil menunggu masakan matang." teriak Heechul menghentikan acara pertengkaran Yesung dan Ryeowook. "Apa kalian selalu bertengkar seperti ini?" tanya Heechul.

"_Ne eomma_, itu karena Yesung yang mulai duluan." adu Ryeowook, "Dan mengapa _eomma_ langsung setuju menampung mereka disini." keluh Ryeowook.

"Itu karena mereka tampan dan manis Wook-_ie_." jawaban Heechul membuat mata Ryeowook membulat.

"MWO! Apa _eomma_ bilang?Tampan dan manis? Jae hyung memang manis, tapi dia? Kepalanya besar begitu." pekik Ryeowook, telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Yesung.

"Yang penting aku tampan Wook-_ie_, _eomma_-mu saja mengakui kalau aku tampan, apa kau tuli sehingga tidak mendengar pernyataan _eomma_ tadi hem?" tanya balik Yesung.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu!" teriak Ryeowook.

"YA kalian! Bisakah kalian diam? Suara kalian membuat _eomma_ pusing." Heechul kembali berteriak untuk menghentikan adu mulut dua sejoli itu. "Cepat kalian mandi, atau tidak ada jatah makan malam untuk kalian." Heechul mengeluarkan seringainya dan siap menghajar dua bocah yang dari tadi bertengkar.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Ryeowook dan Yesung bergegas mandi sebelum Heechul mengeluarkan amukannya. Sementara itu Jaejoong telah selesai memasak untuk makan malam. Jaejoong membuat beberapa makanan yang sangat menggugah selera. Heechul benar-benar di buat senang oleh Jaejoong beserta makanan yang dibuatnya.

"Wah kau sungguh hebat, sudah manis pandai memasak pula." pujinya sambil melirik Ryeowook yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya. Ryeowook paham jika Heechul tengah menyindir dirinya. Ryeowook tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah apapun, membuat berantakan iya.

"Kau kanapa Wook-_ie_? Kau tambah manis jika bibirmu maju begitu? Atau jangan-jangan minta di chu?" goda Yesung.

Ryeowook segera mengangkat sendok yang dipegangnya dan memukulkannya ke kepala Yesung.

Takk

"Aww, _appo_." rintih Yesung sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Suka sekali kau memukulku?" dengus Yesung.

"Siapa yang mulai coba?" hardik Ryeowook.

"YA kalian bisa diam tidak atau aku _eomma_ akan melempar kalian keluar!" ancam Heechul.

Makan malampun berjalan dengan lancar, tanpa ada pertengkaran dari Yesung dan Ryeowook. Ryeowook segera meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya tanpa membantu Jaejoong dan _eomma_-nya membereskan ruang makan terlebih dahulu.

"Ah aku bisa gila kalau tiap hari bertemu dengan Yesung si kepala besar." omelnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur ukuran single miliknya dan dua menit kemudian sudah terdengar dengkuran dari mulut mungil Ryeowook.

Kicauan burung dipagi hari terdengar begitu merdu, namun nyanyian merdu dari para burung tersebut tidak mampu membangunkan Ryeowook dari tidurnya. _Namja_ mungil itu masih bergelung dibawah selimutnya.

"Pagi _eomma_." sapa Yesung ketika bertemu Heechul di ruang makan, Heechul membantu Jaejoong menyiapkan sarapan pagi. "Wook-_ie_ mana _eomma_? Atau jangan-jangan dia belum bangun?" tanya yesung kemudian.

Heechul berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya menata peralatan makannya. "Dia masih tidur, anak itu benar-benar susah untuk bangun pagi." jawab Heechul kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Bolehkah saya membangunkannya _eomma_?" pinta Yesung.

"Ne, tapi dia juga susuah dibangunkan." pesan Heechul sebelum Yesung pergi ke kamar Ryeowook.

Klek

Yesung memutar knop pintu kamar Ryeowook, obsidian Yesung menelisik setiap sudut ruangan yang bercat ungu muda. Yesung menahan tawanya melihat pernak-pernik yang berada di kamar Ryeowook, 'Ck sungguh kekanak-kanakkan.' gumam Yesung.

Yesung mengambil duduk di tepi ranjang Ryeowook, lalu menepuk pantat Ryeowook pelan untuk membangunkannya. "Wook-_ie_ bangun! Nanti terlambat ke sekolah." Ucap Yesung.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari Ryeowook, Yesung menepuk kembali pantat Ryeowook, namun kali ini agak keras. "Wook-_ie_ bangun! Kau mau sekolah tidak!" serunya.

"Engg . . ." Ryeowook mengerang sambil membalikkan badannya. "_Eomma_ ini jam berapa?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang ada disampingnya. Kedua tangannya mengucek matanya , Ryeowook membulatkan matanya sempurna saat melihat siapa yang berada disampingnya. Dan . . .

1

2

3

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa . . ." teriak Ryeowook melengking, membuat burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon depan kamar Ryeowook beterbangan karena mendengar suara tenor Ryeowook.

"Kyaaa . . . apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ryeowook masih dengan berteriak.

Yesung tersenyum dengan manisnya "Tentu saja membangunkanmu _baby_, uhh kenapa kau malas sekali, jam segini baru bangun." komentar Yesung.

"Apa urusanmu _namja_ berkepala besar! Pergi sana!" maki Ryeowook sambil menendang tubuh Yesung hingga Yesung terjatuh dari tempat tidur Ryeowook.

"Aww . . . _baby appo_." Keluh Yesung sambil memegangi pantatnya yang baru saja mencium lantai. "Kenapa kau suka sekali menyiksaku _baby_?"

"Salah sendiri, siapa suruh membangunkan aku, pergi sana!" usir Ryeowook sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Yesung untuk mandi. "Dan sekali lagi jangan memanggil dengan _baby_!" Ryeowook menoleh sejenak sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"Dasar _baby_, lihat saja nanti! Kau pasti akan jatuh dalam pesonaku." lirih Yesung dengan penuh percaya diri.

Pada saat sarapanpun kericuhan yang disebabkan pasangan Ye-wookpun tidak terhindarkan, selain beradu mulut mereka juga berebut makanan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Heechul dibuat kewalahan menghadapi mereka yang tidak henti-hentinya bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Ck dasar kalian, bikin pusing kepala saja." keluh Heechul sambil memijit kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pening.

"Wook-_ie_, hati-hati makannya!" Hyukjae memperingatkan Ryeowook sahabatnya yang makan dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku sangat lapar _hyung_, bertengkar dengan Yesung membuat nafsu makanku meningkat." ujar Ryeowook seraya memasukkan ramen ke mulutnya.

"uhuk-uhuk." Ryeowook tersedak karena makan sambil berbicara.

"Nah apa kata _hyung_. Pelan-pelan jika makan, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Yesung terhadapmu eoh?" tanya Hyukjae

"Dia mengangguku terus. Hah aku bisa stres jika setiap hari bertengkar dengan Yesung." dumel Ryeowook . "Uhuk-uhuk." Ryeowook kembali terbatuk, kemudian Hyukjae menyodorkan minuman dengan segera.

"Wook-_ie_!" teriak Minho yang baru saja sampai di kantin, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa teriak-teriak begitu?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa mempedulikan Minho yang masih mengatur nafasnya akibat berlari dari kelas menuju kantin.

Minho mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ryeowook sebelum mengawali ceritanya, "Wook-_ie_, aku dapat info mengenai Yesung." Minho berhenti sejenak, kemudian mengambil minum Ryeowook dan meminumnya.

"YA! Jangan minum minumanku!" teriak Ryeowook

"_Mianhe_ aku sangat haus. OK aku lanjutkan yang tadi, aku dapat info jika Yesung itu anak dari bangsawan Korea yang bermukim di Amerika dan mempunyai perusahan bertaraf internasioanl disana." cerita Minho dengan antusias.

"Benarkah?" kaget Ryeowook dan Hyukjae bersamaan.

"Iya, begitu yang aku dengar dari guru-guru. Tapi sejujurnya aku kurang percaya, apalagi kalau lihat tingkah Yesung, dan kalau dia anak konglomerat mengapa dia harus menginap di rumah Ryeowook." ujar Hyukjae meragukan cerita dari Minho.

"Nanti aku akan minta tolong _appa_ untuk menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya Yesung itu." usul Ryeowook disambut anggukkan setuju dari dua sahabatnya.

Ryeowook berjalan pulang dengan langkah gontai, pikirannya masih mencerna kata-kata Minho tadi. 'Apa benar Yesung anak kolongmerat?' innernya dalam hati. 'Aku harus menyelidikinya juga.' semangat Ryeowook dalam hati.

"_Eomma_, aku pulang." seru Ryeowook ketika membuka pintu depan. Matanya menatap Yesung yang telah sampai di rumah terlebih dahulu. Yesung tampak asyik menonton TV sambil berteriak-teriak.

Ryeowook hanya menatapnya heran, 'Apa ada anak konglomerat udik begitu?' gumam Ryeowook.

"Berhentilah menatapku terus, aku tahu kalau aku ini tampan." kata Yesung tanpa menoleh ke arah Ryeowook.

"Eh? Cih siapa yang menatapku, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja, katanya kau ingin mencari informasi tentang Siwon _hyung_, mengapa malah enak-enakkan nonton TV?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Sudah kok, aku sudah mengirimkan semua data yang aku perlukan ke Amerika dan tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja." jawab Yesung santai.

Ryeowook tidak menanggapi omongan Yesung, dia memilih meninggalkan Yesung di ruang tengah untuk mencari Jaejoong. Ryeowook berniat mengajak Jaejoong berlatih beladiri.

"Jae _hyunggggg_~~" sapa Ryeowook. "Kita latihan yuk!" ajaknya dengan nada manja.

"Eh? Tapi _hyung_ ingin memasak Wook-_ie_." tolak Jaejoong.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penolakan Jaejoong, "Sebentar saja _hyung_, pleaseeeeee." bujuk Ryeowook.

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengalah dan menemani Ryeowook berlatih beladiri. Ketika keduanya tengah asyik berlatih muncul Yesung menganggu latihan mereka.

"Jae aku ada tugas untukmu!" perintah Yesung sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Jaejoong.

Tbc

Akhirnya bisa update juga, mianhe terlalu lama menunggu. Aku harap kalian masih berkenan untuk membacanya. Masih banyak typo berhamburan disina, maklum update tanpa edit. Nah selamat membaca . . . sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya. Byeeeeeeee

Gomaowooooooo^.^


End file.
